Hetalia Oneshots
by OneofcompleteCHAOS
Summary: These are my Hetalia Oneshots. they range from, what I consider K to T with a maybe M, which I will place a warning on, or two if I ever actually finish the freaking story. Pairings are different depending on what I felt like writing or there could be no pairs at all. Hope you enjoy. Summery and rating are inside w/ the story. I honestly don't know what genre this is...
1. Norway's Cross

CHAOS: I know I should be working on my other stories-

Mizuki: You think?

Ren:*hits Mizuki*Let her finish.

CHAOS: Any way, I have severe writers block for all of the fandoms except for Hetalia as I haven't had access to the net for a month of two and the only things I've been able to access where at school and it's all Hetalia so yeah. Any way I made this new story thing, it's going to be on complete just for reference since it's ALL oneshots, and I'll update sporadically.

Ren:*sarcastically*And today's lucky country is*a drum roll is heard in the background*NORWAY!

Norway:*suddenly apears*What the-?

Mizuki: Run. Run for your life.

CHAOS: TOO LATE! DISCLAIMER WOLF-BOY!

Mizuki:*sighs*OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Hetalia-Axis Powers.

Norway: I am still confused as to how I got here...

Summery: This is literally how I think Norway got his cross. I might do something later dictating how. I don't know. Rating: K

~*~!~*~!~**Norway's Cross**~*~!~*~!~

No one knew how or when Norway got his cross, though there were plenty of theories out there. Some of the nations thought it was something he got from his Viking days, some thought that it had some spiritual connection to the cold blonde (they all had one after all), and some-mostly the Nordics-thought that he was simply born with it.

Another thing about the cross that intrigued everyone, was the fact that if you tried to touch it, no matter if you were close to him or what he was doing, you would have a rather sharp knife at your neck. It also was interesting to them in the fact that he never took it off and you never saw him without it. So when, at the Nordics family gathering, he came into the room without it on, the four were shocked.

"Why are you staring at me?" Norway asked.

"Um, you aren't wearing your cross…" Denmark said, trying to figure out why he wasn't wearing it.

"I can't find it. It probably fell off the table in the night," Norway stated, grabbing some cereal for his breakfast.

Norway looked different without the clip in his hair. Instead of being back, the other half of his bangs was a loud to fall in front of his eyes and covered his ear. He still had the curl floating next to his head but it was a bit harder to spot when you weren't looking for it directly.

This happened for the next several days and by the third day, they could tell that Norway was getting jumpy no matter what he said. Denmark was the first to say anything.

"Hey, Norge, you sure that you don't want to look for your clip? We'll help you look for it," he offered as the Norwegian jumped.

"No, I'm sure that it will turn up soon," Norway stated, looking around the room anxiously.

The other four looked at each other with worry in their eyes, Norway was starting to scare them with how he was acting.

Iceland walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack of licorice when he heard something coming from Norway's room. He knocked on the door, "Hey are you alright, Nor?"

"I'm fine, Island, don't worry," Norway's voice said through the door. Iceland frowned, Norway hardly ever said something to him without calling him little brother, 'Just why is he so worried about that cross?'

Iceland went and got his licorice and walked back through the hall. He paused at Norway's door to listen and see if he was still up and heard him muttering to himself in Norwegian. Figuring that he could at least try to get Norway to get to sleep, Iceland opened the door and his eyes widened. The room was completely destroyed and Norway was sitting in the middle of the room with his head between his knees.

"Nor."

Norway's head snapped up and Iceland noticed the circles under his eyes for the first time. "What are you doing in here, Island?"

"You need to get to sleep, Norway, you look exhausted and need to stop worrying about that cross," Iceland said, trying to drag the older to the bed that had the bedding completely disheveled and scattered.

"No I have to find it. I can't lose it," Norway said pulling his arm back and shaking his head.

"Then let me help because you're starting to scare me."

Norway looked up at Iceland and nodded slowly as he let his arm go. The two looked around the room again, this time placing everything back where it belonged.

After searching through most of the room all that remained was a pile of bed sheets and the bed itself. Iceland handed a sheet to Norway to look through it as he searched through another. All of the sheets were taken out of the pile and folded in a stack at the foot of the bed. Norway sat on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I really lost it," he murmured into his legs.

Iceland watched him, "Nor it can't be lost completely. It has to be here somewhere since you had it the day before you lost it."

Norway nodded but didn't lift his head from his knees. Iceland looked down at the ground and blinked, he could have sworn that he just saw a sparkle come from under the bed. Iceland knelt down by the bed and felt under the bed. His hand came into contact with an object that felt a lot like a cross. He pulled it out from under the bed and looked at the cross that had caused so much panic in the older nation.

"Nor, I found it."

Norway's head snapped up from his knees and he reached for the cross and held it in his hands as tears ran down from his eyes.

"Norway, why is that cross so important to you?" Iceland asked, sitting next to the other on the bed.

Norway was quite for several moments, "Because she gave it to me."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Scandinavia. She found me when I was just a new country and completely alone. She showed up and gave me clothes and before she left, she gave me this cross as her promise to return." Norway rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears but they kept coming, "She never did return and I guess I keep it as a hope that she will return one day."

Iceland rubbed his brother's back as he cried, unable to think of anything else to do. How would he have felt if Norway hadn't kept his promise to return when he got indolence from Denmark? Iceland didn't know and he didn't want to know now.

The next day, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark were relieved to see that Norway had returned to semi-normal and had the cross back in his hair, though they did wonder why Iceland was calling Norway 'Big Brother' of his own free will…

~*~!~*~!~Oh how the world has fallen when line breaks aren't here~*~!~*~!~

CHAOS: This was a completely random thing that popped into my mind some time ago.

Norway:*looking around room*Why am I here?

Mizuki:*pats Norway's back*It's too late. She wasn't kidding about that.

Ren: R&R.


	2. America's Reason

CHAOS: Second oneshot and it is completely random.

Ren: And the winner for this on is America!

America:*apears eating a hot dog*Wha-?

CHAOS: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. please enjoy this peice of randomness.

~!~!~!~!~America's Reason~!~!~!~!~

America always fought in his wars. Whenever his people declared war on another nation, he would always fight at least once and wouldn't stop trying to go over until he had fought in a battle. None of the countries knew why he did this, and some even held this against him since it meant that he killed some of their people himself, but all of them wanted to know why he did.

Whenever one of the nations asked why he fought in his people's wars, he would answer with the same statement he always gave, "Because I'm the hero!"

All of the nations who heard this answer questioned it in their heads, if he was truly a hero, why was he killing their people? Why was he fighting these wars?

What they didn't know was that America did have a reason to fight in the wars. He thought that if he could fight, the wars would never be as bad as they could have been if he hadn't. He thought that the wars might stop if he could fight in them.

America wanted to know what his people were going through as they fought, as they died for the country they loved. He wanted to fight alongside those who were willing to defend their country to protect those that couldn't. He wanted to make sure that both sides soldiers and people were remembered and honored.

Yes, none of the nations knew why America fought with his people since they themselves rarely did, but if they knew, well, they may just change their view of him but that may never happen.

~!~!~!~!~End Oneshot~!~!~!~!~

CHAOS: Yeah this was random. I blame the song I was listening to when I wrote it and would put the buggin name here but I forgot what it was.

America: What does this do?*points to a random button*

Ren: Don't touch-

~!~We are sorry. Your show got interrupted due to unknown reasons. We are working on fixing it right now.~!~


	3. Norway and Iceland

CHAOS: This was written because I wanted some fluffy Norway and Iceland but couldn't find a story I liked. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: ONeofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Hetalia Axis-Powers, just the idea for the oneshot.

Summary: Basically just brotherly fluff between Norway and Iceland. Could be in the same world as Norway's Cross but that's up for you to decide. Rating: K

~!~!~Norway and Iceland~!~!~

Every country knew that Norway and Iceland were constantly at grabs about the fact Norway wanted Iceland to call him 'Big Brother' and Iceland didn't want to and that there was almost always going to be a fight between them. None of them knew why Iceland didn't just call Norway his brother and get him to leave him alone, but none of them tried to convince him to do something that he didn't want to.

Now, if any of them were able to spy into the Icelandic's home when Norway would visit, they would have quite a shock.

Iceland and Norway, when alone, acted much more like brothers who care for each other. Norway would cook food and help Iceland with his work. Iceland would talk with Norway and randomly hug him at times and called him brother some of the time. True, they had their faults just as any family did but they made up for it with the love they showed each other when they were alone and away from the eyes of the world.

~!~!~The line break still isn't there~!~!~

CHAOS: Tell me what you think and I hope you liked the little bit of fluff! ^.^


	4. Secret of the Gemini

CHAOS: New oneshot!

Summary: The countries are all born as twins but unless in a rare case, one of the twins is destroyed. This is the story of one of those twins.

Ren: This one stars*dramatic pause*Japan and 2p Japan! As well as a mention to some OCs.

~!~!~!~!~Secret of the Gemini~!~!~!~!~

All of the countries were born as twins. They all had a twin when they were first created, but the twin that was deemed a pour fit to the world's ways was destroyed not long after. The only case that was strange was with the north American twins; Canada and America were twins, but when France and England both settled there, Canada took the upper part and America the lower.

'I guess that is why they don't expect a set of twins to stay', I muse as I sit next to Greece who is sleeping again.

'Hey Kiku, what would happen if I ripped out this annoyance's tongue?' a voice asks in my head.

'Kuro, you better not or else I will let you babysit Ren-chan and Mizuki-kun at the same time,' I tell Kuro.

He states an affirmation that he won't go through with it and leaves me to focus once more on the meeting that isn't very interesting either way. The meeting ends after a few more hours of listening to countries fight with each other and I go back to the hotel that I stayed in for the meeting in Italy and pack up to catch the flight that will take me back to my home.

I sit in the seat and watch the changing landscape under the plane as I think of all of the stuff that was decided on at the meeting, granted it wasn't much but they had decided on a few things. My thoughts trail away from the meeting and to thoughts of home as I get closer and closer. The plane finally lands and I get off. I make my way over to the entrance to the main part of the airport to grab my stuff and spot a head of hair that is very familiar.

"Kuro, you didn't have to stay up to get me home," I state as I walk up to him.

"Well, it was either me or Charlotte, and she has a drunk Ren on her hands right now," Kuro states, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the sweats he's wearing, hey, comfort came before appearance when you were staying at home for most of the time.

I laugh slightly and walk to the luggage pickup with him asking questions about the meeting and me answering them. Kuro drives back to the house that we have lived in since we got independence from China.

I immediately make my way to the bedroom and don't even bother changing what I'm wearing other than throwing off my shirt and tie before I flop onto the bed and close my eyes to go to sleep. I hear the door open and Kuro walks into the room. He takes the time to change into his pajamas and climbing into the bed as well. Kuro puts an arm over me and I move closer to him. 'Yeah,' I think as sleep takes over me, 'being born under the Gemini was the best thing to have been born under.'

The Gemini lets the countries twins live in peace without fear of being split. The Italys weren't born together, rather split and the twins still had a disappearance; Canada and America were supposed to be the twins but were separated before one could disappear; Kuro and I are the same country, born at the same time, we are the twins that were born when the first people came here, under the Gemini and as I sleep here next Kuro, I wouldn't have it any other way.

~!~!~!~!~End story~!~!~!~!~

CHAOS: Danke for reading. Please review.


End file.
